


The Worried Warrior: Hanzo

by Rigel126



Series: The Worried Warrior Series [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Hanzo and Kuai Liang are married, Hanzo is the disaster gay husband, M/M, crackpost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Hanzo thinks his husband Kuai Liang is too beautiful and worries about that. A crackpost story written after getting from inspiration from Discord.





	The Worried Warrior: Hanzo

“Tell me your name and a little bit about yourself.”

“I am Hanzo Hasashi, Grandmaster of the 11th-generation Shirai Ryu and defender of Earthrealm. Husband of a murdered wife, father of a murdered son, I was blinded by rage and vengeance for an eternity. I have walked in the darkest pits of the Netherrealm. I have killed countless numbers and died just as many times, brought back to life as a Revenant. With all that I have seen, all that I have known, I always believed that I no longer feared anything or anyone.” Hanzo took a long gulp of water from his glass.

“You seem to imply that something has changed.”

“Indeed. Things have changed ever since I found love again.”

“Who is the object of your affections now?”

“Kuai Liang.”

“Are you talking about Sub-Zero, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei?”

“Of course! Why are you asking when you already know?”

“I understand that you once bore a grudge against him.”

“Horribly misplaced anger, I must admit. Kuai Liang is the most honorable man I have ever met. When the truth of what happened to my family and clan came to light, Kuai Liang readily accepted responsibility and bore no ill will for all that I had done to him. He is… perfect. He is also…” Hanzo covered his face with his hands. “He is…”

“Anything you say here will be kept strictly confidential.”

“You’d better make sure it stays that way!” grumbled Hanzo. “Kuai Liang is … be…”

“What was that?”

“He’s be…”

“I can’t hear you.”

“BEAUTIFUL!” Hanzo literally burst into flames for a moment before the hellfire dissipated and he buried his burning red face in his hands.

“Oh-kay. What is it about him that’s beautiful to you?”

“Everything! His beard, that scar on his face, the way he blushes and looks away when he’s embarrassed, his voice, his muscles, his chest, even his ass his perfect!” Hanzo babbled.

“Wow, that’s a very… _vivid_ description of him, but go on.”

“He’s just so beautiful and perfect in every way it drives me mad with worry that someone will spirit him away!”

“He’s the Grandmaster. I doubt that’s even possible.”

“Or what if he seduces people without even realizing it? I have seen it many time with my own eyes.” Hanzo gnashed his teeth. “That handsome idiot doesn’t realize the effect that he has on people!”

“Well, as long as he isn’t getting propositions from every damn person on the street, maybe it’s not quite as big a problem as you think?”

“But it is a problem! If I had it my way, I would lock him up and never let him go.”

“Kinky… By the way, involuntary detention is a crime so don’t do it unless he asks for it.”

“He _is_ asking for it whenever he puts on his combat uniform. It exposes too much skin! And what little fabric there is only serves to accentuate his musculature, it drives me insane. Sometimes when he comes back from a mission all dirty and blood-covered, I have to resist the urge to push him down and tear off his clothes so that I can *BEEP* and *BEEP BEEP* him while I *BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP*!” Hanzo was panting hard by the time he stopped speaking. Smoke practically fumed from his ears.

“… Oh-kay… Deep breaths, Uncle Hanzo. Slow and deep.”

Hanzo took big gulps of air until he could get his breathing under control.

“I just… I just love him so much that I can’t stop worrying about him.” Hanzo started crying. “What’s wrong with me today? Why am I like this?”

“That’s what I would very much like to know, Hanzo Hasashi.” The door swung open and Kuai was there, with a dark look on his scarred, handsome face, an apron tied over his uniform (he hasn’t been able to change since he got home from work) and a soup ladle in one clenched fist. “You should know better than to speak in such a vulgar fashion in front of the young ones.”

“Kuai, you beautiful idiot! How dare you be so perfect?!” Hanzo, still emotional and teary-eyed, surged to his feet and tried to glomp Kuai, but the Lin Kuei Grandmaster sidestepped and allowed Hanzo to receive a face-full of wall.

“Cassandra, what exactly is happening here?” Kuai gave a stern, questioning glare at Cassie.

Cassie stood up. “Uncle Hanzo was just helping me practice some new interrogation techniques. Honest!”

“Kuai! Let me love youuu!” Hanzo tackled Kuai from behind and the both of them went sprawling on the floor.

“You old buffoon, are you on drugs?!” Kuai struggled underneath Hanzo, who kept trying to kiss him. “Cassandra Carlton Cage, I want the truth.”

A sheepish grin appeared on Cassie’s face. “Jacqui made a truth serum and asked me to help her test it out…?”

“And you gave it to Hanzo? How reckless can you be?!”

“Uncle Hanzo’s a Revenant. He’ll be fine… I think.”

“Kuai, let me *BEEP* you now!”

With a well-placed punch, Kuai knocked Hanzo out cold. Hanzo collapsed limply on top of Kuai, who wriggled his way out from under his husband. “I’ll deal with you later, husband.” He stood up, facing Cassie.

“And you, Cassandra. If you don’t want to catch hell – as you are fond of saying – from your parents over this, you shall not speak of my idiot husband’s behavior tonight. Do we have a deal?”

An amused, cheeky grin appeared on Cassie’s lips. “My lips are sealed.”

From the stairway came a voice. “Cassie? Uncle Kuai? You guys okay up there?”

“We’re fine, Jacqueline,” replied Kuai, raising his voice so that Jacqui could hear him from upstairs. “Why don’t you and Admiral Briggs choose a bottle for dinner from the wine cabinet while waiting for us to come down?” To Cassie, he warned, “Don’t do this again. Now go.”

Cassie jogged out of the room to greet Jacqui, and Kuai could hear them laughing away as they went downstairs. He looked down at the unconscious Hanzo sprawled on the floorboards and gave a resigned sigh. “How did I end up marrying this insufferable dumbass?”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first attempt at writing an MK fanfic. It's been less than a week since I saw some cutscenes from MK11 and instantly fell in love with muscle daddies Hanzo and Kuai Liang, and later I found a Discord server where the Subscorp hoes gather, and that was where the idea for "Worried Warrior" came about!
> 
> I do plan to have bonus 'sequels' to this fic: one sexy and one fluffy, because I'm a hoe for baratiddies and gay muscle daddy boyfriends hahahaha! I just hope that work doesn't kill me first before that.


End file.
